Yugi's 18th
by xCrimson-starx
Summary: A crazy completely off the wall story about Yugi's 18th birthday party and the crazy kareoke that takes place, and whos the strange stripper?


Everyone is extremely excited about Yugis 18th birthday party, Yugi especially, infact, hes the first one there, two hours early. Of course, this pissed him off as he thought that the private bar where he was having the party should really be open for him. He stood outside for half an hour when he saw Yami rushing past him oviously trying to remain inconspicuous. 

"Hey Yami wait!" Yugi called and rushed over to his alter-ego.

"Oh er...hey, er Yugi" Yami said meekly, "I er was just going to er, get something" he continued,  
trying to hide the fact that he had only just rememberd that it was his hikaris birthday and therefore,  
had not bought him anything.

"Why isnt the bar opening?" Yugi demanded, sounding very much like a spoilt brat. yami then had to explain that the bar would open in fifteen more minutes as to let Yugi and the organiser of the party, Tea Gardener (an annoying friend of Yugis) in to make last minute preperations. After Yugi had finally gotten that into his head, Yami waved goodbye and left, Yugi then decided that since he only had five minutes left, he would wait for Tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and the party was well underway, of course, because it was Yugis friends and aquatencies, it was a pretty insane place to be. Yami arrived late and sweaty because hed been rushing around all afternoon, only to be greeted by a drunk pegasus who had stationd himself at the bar right from the very begining. Bakura and Malik were busy shooting sly (and rather seductive) looks at each other and giggling manicaly. Seto Kaiba was covering his younger brother mokubas ears from all the music because Yugi had requested an all rock music DJ (which had proved extremely difficult for Tea to find) and, well, Seto didnt want his brother hearing all the swearing that was being thrown around.  
Tea was sat in the corner drinking vodka after vodka that Yugi was giving to her to stop her from talking about how great thier friendship was. Joey was slow dancing with Mai (even though the current song happend to be slipknots 'pulse of the maggots'). Marik was walking from person to person laughing hysterically. And everyone else was, well, moshing frantically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time for kareoke, and, seeing as Yugi was the birthday boy, he went first. Yugi walked up to the mic, feeling rather nervous, suddenly, looking at Yami gave him a great confidence boost and he began to bellow out "ALL THE, SMALL THINGS"  
Yami, even though he was covering his ears from Yugis screeching, was smilling and doing his best to give the tiny 18 year-old encouragement. Once Yugi had finished, he took a bow, whilst looking slightly scared at Teas frantic clapping (by now she was so drunk she didnt care). Marik, who had decided that laughing at the singers going up would be an excellent idea, was imitating Yugi with an added hysteria.

The next person up was Bakura, who had been encouraged by Malik to sing a song that would annoy Kaiba and offend everyone else. Bakura strutted onto the stage with an evil smirk on his face, he winked at Malik as the drum and guitar built up on the intoduction to the song he picked, then he bellowed out the first word of the song

"FUCK!"

As soon as Bakura shouted that first word, Malik exploded in giggles, (although not as much as his Yami who just loved offensive stuff).

"Ive gotta fucking problem..."

Bakura had to literally shout over maliks hooting and whistleing to make himself heard, Seto Kaiba,  
however looked furious, while his brother Mokuba was grinning from ear to ear at the look on his brothers face.

"I love to say fuck when im driving, in my car..."

In the end Seto gave up and went over to the bar for a drink. Soon the song finished and Bakura was standing triumphantly on the stage grinning at Maliks reaction which was cheering like a mad fan.

"i dont know why i bother" Seto groaned as he orderd a large red wine,

"hehehehe your not so tough Kaiba-boy" giggled Pegasus

"wtf?" kaiba glared at Pegasus in confusion

"I WANNA SING YUGI-BOY!" shouted Pegasus waving his glass of red wine around and sploshing some over Seto, he got up and and pushed infront of Ryou who had just gained enough courage to go up,  
knocking him backwards,

"THIS SONG IS FOR SETO KAIBA!" Pegasus bellowed and all of a sudden pointed at Seto and began "I wanna take you to a gay bar"  
Everyone looked shocked, especially Mokuba who wonderd why Pegasus wanted to take his brother to a happy bar, well, as his understanding of the word gay was.  
As soon as Pegasus finished almost everyone did an anime fall, well, except Seto who seemed to be smiling to himself, Oh and Marik who was laughing even more hysterically now.

Ryou finally decided that it was his turn, but was again pushed out of the way by another drunk person, this time, it was Tea.

"Im gonna sing a song by the greatest punk singer of all time! Shes so amazing I wanna be just like her and..."

"Just get on with the song" called out Marik, who resumed his laughing, Tea looked annoyed but did as Marik said anyways, but as soon as the music started, anime sweatdrops appeard over the audiences heads.

"HE WAS A SKATER BOY..." screeched Tea, who had managed to imitate her heroines voice very well. Before long, Tea was being dragged off the stage in the middle of her song, Yami and Tristain found it fairly easy to pull Tea off the stage

"skater...boy...see ya... HEY GET OFF ME!" shouted an enraged Tea, but it was no use fighting as Tristian was fairly stong.

Someone who had been keeping to the darkest corner of the room all night was Shadi, he finally decided to take his chance and reveal his true nature, he walked onto the stage, Marik had stopped laughing for once in utter confusion, Shadi grabbed his turban and yanked it off his head to reveal long black hair, he then took his robes off to reveal leather pants and a leather shirt, he then grabbed the mic and began shouting down the mic, Danni Filth style to cradle of filths 'guilded c'  
The rest of Yugis friends stared in shock, even marik, in fact, Marik actually liked it, he enjoyed it so much that he stood nodding aproveingly like a complete idiot.

"Im gonna sing honey" Mai Valentine said to her Boyfriend Joey Wheeler "Sure, go kick their asses" Joey replied grinning, Mai walked up to the stage, again, pushing poor Ryou out of the way for the second time. Mai waited for the room to go quiet, she wasnt going to sing while people ignored her, she nodded to the DJ to start the music and at once did a stunning Courtney Love impression while singing holes 'celebrity skin', Pegasus and Kaiba, who had just re-enterd the room, looked shocked to see a woman dancing as, well, outragously as Mai was and walked straight to the bar together and immediatly began engageing in conversation. After Mai finished her song, she took bow after bow, which rather annoyed Joey as he didnt want the DJ stood behind Mai to take a peek up her skirt. Mais performance, however, had triggerd yet more mischief between two certain people, who, whilst giggling manically, left the party to 'take care of buisness'.

The kareoke continued through the night with songs from the likes of Mokuba Kaiba singing Mindless self indulgences 'future', a feat which would have made Seto drag him offstage and rinse his mouth out woth soap if Pegasus haddn't had gotten him so drunk. There was also Yami singing System of a downs BYOB and Duke Devlin with ACDC's TNT. Finally, it was time for Ryou to start HIS song, he had been incredibily patient all night and had now decided it was his turn, he gatherd up all his courage and raised the mic to his mouth when suddenly...

"THE STRIPPERS HERE!" Malik had reappeard in the doorway and was clapping excitedly "Stripper?" Yami asked puzzled, "Im afraid I still dont know all of your modern sayings yet, what,  
prey tell, is a stripper"  
"Oh youll see my friend", Malik giggled as he made way for thier stripper 'bakurina', Yugi stared in horror as a pretty, but somewhat familiar blonde female entered the room, she was wearing a white nurses outfit, extremely high stilletoes and carrying something that looked like a seringe,  
"Thats discusting" Seto Kaiba commented knocking back a red wine,  
"what if I wore that?" asked Pegasus grinning,  
"Maybe it would look better" Seto winked.  
"YOU BOUGHT ME A STRIPPER?" Yugi ranted "YOULL SPOIL MY POOR INNOCENT MIND!" he continued hysterically, Ryou too, was not impressed, and this new stripper seemed to know that, Bakurina pushed Ryou to the side and asked the DJ to put on a song worth stripping to and started doing her thing,  
following the birthday boy round the room and occasionally dancing dangerously close to Ryou who kept shouting things like "PLEASE IM A VIRGIN!" Malik and his yami were currently in sticthes, Marik was laughing so hard he was sprawled out on the floor, cluthing his stomach, even the pharaoh was finding it funny. At that point the party was getting out of hand, Bakurina had took to scaring Seto Kaiba by telling him that Pegasus was really a woman in discuise and Malik had found himself a lighter and was running around with the flame lit. Ryou and Yugi were huddled in a corner trying to hide from the scary lady as they now called her.

Suddenly Pegasus, who had been waltzing around the room to an invisible song, drunkenly fell over his own feet, which in turn, made Malik trip over Pegasus' torso, causing the lighter in his hand to fly through the air, knocking the sensor for the indoor sprinklers off, water feel from the ceiling and a puddle of yellow began to form around Bakurinas ankles,  
"BAKURA I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY THE CHEAP STUFF!" Malik yelled as his partners hair dye dripped off of his white hair "AWWWWW DAMMIT KNOW MY JOKES RUINED!" Bakura scowled,  
"YOUR IDEA, IT WAS HALF MINE TOO!" Malik yelled back, picking himself off the floor, the two stood glaring at each other

"RIGHT THATS IT BAKURA!" a voice suddenly shouted "IM FUCKING SICK OF YOU PLAYING THESE TRICKS AND IM ALSO SICK OF YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOUR NOT GONNA SEE HIM EVER AGAIN IM GOING TO LOCK YOU IN THAT ROOM OF YOURS AND FEED YOU NOTHING BUT STALE BREAD YOU FUCKING FUCK OFF! AND YOU YUGI FUCK YOUR BIRTHDAY BASTARD! MAI'S A SLUT! PEGASUS IS A FAG AND SO IS KAIBA WHO ALSO HAS NO FRIENDS COS THE ONLY PERSON THAT LIKES HIM IS HIS BROTHER AND HIS BOYFRIEND FUCK YOU ALL!"

Bakura sighed, "come on Ryou, lets get your pills, the doctor said you need to take them every three hours, come on now thats it" and with that Ryou was taken out of the room and given his pills, he was also sedated and taken to the looney bin.

"I knew he was too sweet to be true" added Yugi thoughtfully.


End file.
